


Clip

by fiftyshadesofsebby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, The author does not know how to tag shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofsebby/pseuds/fiftyshadesofsebby
Summary: Five times Bucky punched Steve and the one time he didn't.





	Clip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyInTheSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/gifts).



> If you think of anything that should be tagged but isn't let me know and I'll tag it. I honestly don't know what to tag for it.

1.

The first time Bucky Barnes met little Steve “Don't Call Me Stevie” Rogers he accidentally socked him in the eye.

He was walking home from school and happened to see Steve get shoved down by a boy three times his size. Which seeing how tiny Steve was wasn't difficult. Bucky was easily twice the boy’s size as it was and he was only nine. He figured the boy was only six. If he was even that old.

Two other boys jumped in and started beating on him and Bucky wasn't going to stand for it. He waded in throwing his own punches and kicking them away. The little blonde got back up and swung his own fists, hitting one in the nose with a crunch. Bucky wasn't sure if it was the guys nose or the little boys hand that crunched. He was still busy punching and kicking when a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned and swung automatically and saw too late that it was the tiny blonde. His fist connected with his eye and the blonde went down hard.

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry.” Bucky knelt beside him, checking him over. The little blonde smiled up at him.

“S’ok. I'm fine.”

“You're gonna have a shiner.”

“It's okay.” He sat up with Bucky's help, chest heaving with a wheeze. “Thanks.

“Sure. I'm Bucky.”

“Steve.”

“Okay, Stevie. How do we get you home?”

“Don't call me, Stevie. M’not a baby.”

“Sorry. You're like four.” He definitely wasn't older than four.

“I'm eight! I'm just little.” He said it with a sneer, daring Bucky to say something about his size, and Bucky put his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay. Let's get you home.” They started walking with Steve leading him down the sidewalk.

“My ma's gonna kill me,” Steve mumbled, shaking dirt from his shirt.

“What for?”

“Fightin’. But they were being mean. Callin’ me names and stuff.”

“They deserved getting the snot kicked outta them.”

“You think they'll come after me?” Steve looked over his shoulder at the boys who were only now dragging themselves off the ground.

“Nah. But if they do I'll whip ‘em again. Promise.”

Steve smiled at him, bright as the Sun, and took his hand pulling him with him as he continued home.

All their lives Bucky kept his promise.

***

2.

Bucky swung at Steve. Nowhere near as hard as he wanted to, and connected with that stubborn jaw he wanted to kiss and nibble as much as he wanted to hit. Barely a clip on the jaw. Steve only frowned and rubbed the spot on his jaw. It hadn't hurt. Was more of a lovetap really. Bucky would never purposely hurt him.

“Damn it, Steve! What the fuck? Why do you always do this, huh? Sometimes I think you like getting punched.”

“You only kiss me when you're mad!” Steve spit blood on the ground between them from the busted lip someone else had given him. “You get fuckin’ pissed because someone hits me and you get pissed off at me because I always get into fights trying to help someone. And it's the only time you let yourself go enough to anythin’.”

“Let it go, Steve.”

“No! Damn it, Buck. Why can't you just … gah!” Steve threw his hands up and tried to walk away but Bucky grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back against the wall. “Why?”

“We can't do this. It's too dangerous, Steve. You know that.”

“But…home?”

Bucky sighed and brushed his thumb over the pink mark from his knuckles on Steve's jaw. “It's not safe, baby. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Not locked away you can't.” He leaned forward and replaced his thumb on the blonde’s jaw with his lips. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Stevie.”

“Don't call me Stevie.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. We're okay.”

“Yeah.” Bucky gave him a gentle kiss then let him go and walked into their bedroom.

They weren't okay. They'd never be okay. Not with the possibility of being tossed in jail or a nuthouse or killed just for being together. For loving each other. For wanting a life together. They weren't bothering anyone. What was so wrong about him loving Steve?

“Buck?”

“What, Steve?” He looked up and saw the blonde standing pitifully in the doorway.

“I'm sorry.”

“Me too.”

***

3.

“Buck, just talk to me for a damn second.”

“I gotta go Steve.”

“Bucky.” The brunette stopped at the pleading tone in Steve's voice, but didn't turn around. “I get it, okay. They tortured you, they played games with your life and injected you with God knows what. What I don't get is why you won't even look at me.”

“You don't even need me anymore. You're not… you're not him anymore.”

“You're not you anymore either, Buck. Please don't walk away from me. Not again.”

“The only fucking time I have ever walked away from you I didn't have a God damn choice, Steve!”

“You said you enlisted.”

“I didn't want you to know I got drafted.”

“Why?”

“Because you always looked up to me, even before we…and I didn't want to let you down. I figured if I told you I enlisted then you wouldn't think less of me.”

“Christ, Buck. You're stupid. Of course I wouldn't think less of you. I did all of this so I could find you. I can't live without you, Bucky.”

“Shut up, Steve.” His stupid punk was going to get them killed.

“It's true. I don't care who finds out.”

“Fuck off.”

“No. I lo…” he never got to finish the sentence and instead only stared at the brunette incredulously after a punch knocked him on his ass. He hauled himself up only to tackle his boyfriend? His Bucky? to the ground and hit him back. Soon they were throwing more punches, wrestling on the ground and yelling at each other. Everything they had never said spilling from their lips.

Both were crying with busted lips and bleeding noses by the time Bucky finally kissed him, if only to shut him up, and hands with bruised and bloody knuckles began trying to unbuckle belts and pull at shirts.

“Whoa. Uh . . .Sarge? Cap?”

Both men groaned and Dum Dum and Morita were grinning madly when the two looked up at them.

“Please don't tell,” Bucky begged and licked blood from his lips. His and Steve's. They both had blood smeared across their faces.

“Why would we? It's not like we didn't know. No one does what you did, Cap. Not even for a best friend.” Dum Dum spoke and Morita nodded.

“Christ.”

“Isn't it a little soon after the reunion for marital problems,” Morita asked with a grin. Dugan laughed.

“So, which one's the missus?”

“It's obviously Sarge.”

Steve snorted with laughter at the expression on Bucky's face then winced when his nose crunched.

“You gonna get off me now, punk?” Bucky groaned pushing at the dumb blonde that was still sitting on his hips.

“Oh! Yeah. Sorry.” Steve hadn't realized he'd still been straddling Bucky and rolled off of him, his hands placed over his lap to hide the bulge in his uniform. Bucky didn't seem bothered by his. He probably figured if they were going to interrupt they could deal with it.

***

4.

“Bucky, what the fuck?” Steve held his jaw and glared at his boyfriend. “What was that for?”

“You know!”

“Obviously not.”

“You let her kiss you.”

“Let who kiss me?”

“Natalia! She kissed you.”

“That was to keep Rumlow from finding us.”

“I don't see how that helps.”

“People don't like public displays of affection. It makes them uncomfortable.”

“Since when?”

“Always. With everyone. Except you, apparently. You can't keep off of me.”

“I spent most of our lives together not getting to kiss you in public. I don't have to do that now. Fuck that shit.” Bucky punched him once more for good measure then gave him a sloppy kiss that left both of them smiling dopily when it ended.

***

5.

“Bucky! Buck it's me. It's Steve!”

“I know it's you, you fucking asshole!” Bucky punched his ribs and Steve groaned then rolled over, wrapping himself arms and legs around his pissed off boyfriend.

“You gotta stop hitting me, Buck, instead of talking to me.”

“Look, Rogers, I knew you were stupid, Christ knows I know how stupid you are. But Jesus, Steve. Your poor ma, rest her soul, is probably spinning in her grave at the stupid shit you done.”

“What did I do, Buck?”

“You jumped on a grenade, you tried to off yourself after I died instead of trying to land the damn plane and marry Carter, you flung yourself out of a building like 20 stories and then you almost let me kill you. Jesus, you dumb shit.”

“Oh, you remembered the grenade.”

“Yeah, Stevie. I remembered the grenade.”

“It was a dummy grenade,” Steve said with a grin as if that made it any better.

“Obvious-fuckin’-ly.”

“So I mean, you can't really get mad about it because I wasn't in danger and you already hit me over it anyway.”

“It doesn't count if we've died since then.”

“Okay. I really do wish you'd talk to me instead of hitting me though.”

“It's the only way to get through that thick skull of yours.”

“I know.” Steve laughed then kissed his frustrated boyfriend.

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Even if you are gonna turn me grey before my time.”

“We'll be grey together.”

Bucky huffed. “You gonna marry me and have my babies, punk?”

“Yeah, jerk. I'll marry you and have your babies. A whole baseball team of them.”

“Okay. Next week. At the courthouse.”

“Okay.”

***

+1

Apparently being at the courthouse on time wasn't something Steve could do. Bucky paced while Natalia sat on a bench and laughed at him. Tony, Sam, and Clint were betting on whether Steve would show at all and the inevitable beat down he'd get as a result. He was already an hour late.

The door flew open and Steve rushed in, combing his fingers through windblown hair. “Buck.”

“Stevie.” Bucky ran to him and the four with them prepared to see Bucky throw a punch. Steve braced himself for it but only wound up hearing Bucky whimper and strong arms wrapped around him.

“You're late.”

“I know. I'm sorry, Buck. I'm sorry. I had to go talk to Ma first.”

“I didn't go.” He fell like shit he hadn't been at the cemetery with Steve.

“It's okay.”

“Now I feel like an asshole.”

“It's okay, baby. We're okay. I promise.”

“Okay. Can we get married now?”

“Yeah. Let's go get married.”

Sam and Tony handed Clint $20 each and frowned after the two men who walked into the room where they'd be getting married.

“He didn't even punch him,” Tony pouted.

“Can't mark up that pretty face on their wedding day.” Clint grinned and held his arm out to Natasha and walked her into the room with Tony and Sam following after them and grumbling about losing their bet.


End file.
